1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to high-voltage connectors and cables for an x-radiator of the type having a housing in which an x-ray tube is disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A phenomenon known as tube surging, which is basically a high-voltage arc, occurs in the operation of an x-ray tube due to the collection of residual ions in the vacuum. Extremely high, short duration current elevations in the high-voltage cables, and displacement currents between the cable and the radiator housing, can be caused by tube surging. High-voltage arcing of this type can also generate noise pulses which are transmitted as electromagnetic waves along the high-voltage cable, with the cable functioning in the manner of an antenna. These noise pulses generate a high-energy magnetic field which may cause malfunctions or outages in nearby computer components of the installation containing the x-radiator.